Carrera a la cima
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Porque una vez que estas en la cima, el único camino es hacia abajo


**Carrera a la cima**

"Porque una vez que estas en la cima, el único camino es hacia abajo. KyoheixSunako"

Las luces brillaban en el cristal, como una línea rápida y borrosa, sin detenerse; al igual que él. ¿Cómo es que siempre terminaban en situaciones tan ridículas? Su mano derecha se movió por inercia y cambio la velocidad del vehículo, sin voltear a ver a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Deseaba verla, realmente lo deseaba como pocas veces había deseado algo (hablando de cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con ella). Pero podía imaginarla; una de sus largas piernas blancas asomándose por la abertura de aquel largo y negro vestido chino (con un enorme dragón rojo acariciando su otro costado)…

-¡Cuidado!

Parpadeó rápidamente y tomó con fuerza el volante, alejando las manos femeninas del mismo.

-¡Lo tengo sujeto, bruja!

-¡Déjame conducir a mí! ¡No llegaremos si te distraes y chocamos!

-¡No hubieras estrellado tu propio auto! ¡Mi auto, mis reglas!

¿La situación que los tenía así? Una ridícula carrera de autos, una estúpida muestra de hombría moderna.

_-¡Una justa moderna! ¡Donde se separan a los niños de los hombres! ¡Kyohei, debes participar para demostrar ser digno de mi adorada sobrina!_

Claro que no pensaba participar, era una tontería desde el principio hasta el fin, y el cómo había terminado con todos los habitantes de la mansión Nakahara en el inicio de la carrera era un completo misterio incluso para él.

Probablemente impulsados por Noi-chan (quien un buen día terminaría viviendo con ellos, estaba casi seguro), o tal vez la fuerza magnética de la tía, no lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro era el momento en el que se decidió a montar uno de los vehículos que los patrocinadores le ofrecían:

-¡El premio al primer lugar es un millón de yenes!

_-vaya – _pensó el rubio – _con eso podríamos pagar la renta y dejar de molestar a Nakahara Sunako con volverse una dama por unos meses…_

-Al llegar a la meta, el primer lugar, será probablemente el único en avistar el maravilloso amanecer del árbol del ahorcado, en donde se dice, se pueden ver las siluetas de los tres hombres ahorcados; la silueta de la víctima, su asesino y la amante de éste.

-¡Por favor, déjeme participar! – Esa fue sin duda la voz de la chica tenebrosa del grupo, y los patrocinadores (mas por temor a una maldición que por considerarla una buena conductora) aceptaron que manejara uno de sus vehículos.

Pero era buena, sí que era una condenadamente buena conductora, iba delante de todos, con bastante ventaja y mucha buena suerte; los semáforos eran un obstáculo a superar y hasta ahora lo había hecho sin detenerse ni una sola vez. Pero la buena suerte termina rápido si la agotas demasiado y eso fue justo lo que le ocurrió a la chica; un semáforo en rojo, un auto en todo su derecho por pasar y una pérdida de control. El rubio perdió su lugar en la carrera por acercarse al no tan destruido automóvil.

-¡NAKAHARA! ¡NAKAHARA SUNAKO!

-¡Kya! ¡Brillante!

-Vaya… estas bien… - Levantó un poco el fleco de la chica mientras la ayudaba a salir del vehículo, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada cabizbaja.

-No llegaré… no podré ver el árbol…

-Aún no amanece, Nakahara Sunako – Y la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta su propio automóvil, y arrancó.

Lo cual nos conduce de nuevo al mismo dilema ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué siempre que estaba involucrada su copiloto terminaba también en mitad del caos? Eran amigos, esa debería ser la respuesta obvia, su amistad había estado pactada desde el momento en que ella se había sacrificado a sí misma para salvarlo de la maldición helada… y sin embargo aún sentía esa opresión en el pecho que no sentía con ninguno de sus amigos; con ninguno de los chicos que podía considerar sus amigos y roomies ¿Era por qué ella era una mujer? Pero él no la consideraba una mujer ¿O sí?

-¡Si! ¡Ya estamos en tercer puesto!

Había seguido las luces del trayecto sin poner realmente mucha atención, y no se había percatado de que ya iban en el tercer puesto.

-Tal vez sí nos mataré después de todo… - Susurró, pero ella lo escuchó, y fijó sus ojos violeta en él, podía sentir su mirada, pero no volteó a verla, a pesar de que era lo que todo su ser gritaba con desesperación. Porque de pronto, todo le quedó claro; quería verla, quería ver sus ojos violeta, su cabello negro en la coleta alta, pero aún más que todo eso, aún más fuerte que su deseo de verla, era su necesidad de que estuviera bien, y sabía que si volteaba a mirarla como deseaba mirarla probablemente le provocaría un sangrado que le duraría hasta el amanecer, y entonces sí que se perdería el amanecer del árbol del ahorcado, y eso no se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

Veía la meta a lo lejos, el último punto brillante antes de una infinita oscuridad. No había reflexionado sobre eso, y este sin duda parecía ser el peor momento para hacerlo, manejando a gran velocidad con la chica que turbaba sus pensamientos a su lado, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Siempre había sido así con ella… un momento máximo en su amistad (que por alguna extraña razón terminaba con uno besando al otro) y de vuelta al principio; ella sin poder mirarlo ni respirar el mismo aire. Y a veces deseaba detenerse, quedarse en ese momento antes de alcanzar la cima, antes de llegar a la meta y tener que abandonar el espacio que habían estado compartiendo, detenerse antes de besarla… Pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba cruzar la meta para llevarla al final justo antes del amanecer como le había prometido, y necesitaba de recompensa sus labios.

-¡Puedo verlo! ¡Puedo ver el árbol!

En cuanto hubo cruzado la meta se estacionó en la orilla del camino con el polvo llegando tras ellos, y en un suspiro ambos salieron del auto para subir al cofre. Permanecieron en silencio, ignorando el sonido del resto de los conductores llegar, para poder admirar aquel viejo árbol siendo golpeado por la luz del amanecer, donde sin duda las sombras jugaban y hacían parecer tres siluetas colgando.

-Increíble… - susurro Sunako a su lado.

-Lo sé… - Él pensaba lo mismo, admirando el paisaje, pensando en lo tétrico que sería para cualquier otra persona, pero ahí estaba él, disfrutando del amanecer en compañía de una chica.

-Gracias… por traerme hasta aquí…

Se impresionó por escucharla agradecerle y no pudo evitar mirarla; ver su encantadora sonrisa y sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. No pudo evitar cruzar esa meta también, y disfrutar un poco la gloria cuando alcanzó a ver los ojos violetas de la chica cerrarse ante el contacto de sus labios y los mismos responderle un poco, justo antes de perder el conocimiento en medio de un río de sangre.

El premio del tercer lugar se utilizó para reparar los daños al vehículo de Sunako, pero sin duda, el mejor premio (al menos para Kyohei) fue cruzar de nuevo la línea de su amistad, aunque tuviera que empezar de nuevo todo el recorrido.

FIN

Hace poco me enteré que el manga fue terminado, pero el final a mi en lo personal no me gustó.

Quejas y sugerencias en el botón de review :)


End file.
